The Walking Wet Dream
by XxXJTDXxX
Summary: Karin gets kicked out of her classroom when she laughs at her English Teachers story. That is when her fellow classmate Toushirou wakes in. Or what everyone calls the living wet dream. OC, First Lemon ever. HitsuKarin


The walking wet dream

_I had flipped my long black hair and instantly I had everyone's attention. I giggled cutely when this one guy had walked up to me. He was the object of everyone's desires. He was like a walking wet dream to me. I loved this man too much to give him up to that annoying poser of a girl. I hated Stephanie so much. She had tried to steal my walking wet dream. My man!_

"I cannot believe that you are reading this to us!" I laughed. My English teacher stopped his reading to glare at my mock laughter. Heck, I am sure that it was impossible to glare at something nonexistent.

"Kurosaki Karin, go to the office right now!" I grabbed my torn backpack, shrugging it over my shoulder. "Whatever you say teach!"

I walked to the door, turned and gave a proud bow. The classroom burst into chuckles. Expect one student. The ever so stingy Hitsugaya Toushirou. Now if this was the story Teach was reading, I would be the main character and he would be the walking wet dream. However I was nothing like that bimbo in the story. However, Hitsugaya Toushirou was still the walking wet dream, just not mine.

Let see, Hitsugaya Toushirou; what can I tell you about him. Every since he arrived at my school last year, everyone has been constantly sexual aroused. It was like cats or dogs in heat when he walked by. Sure, I was a female and I did have those urges but does that mine I liked him for that reason? Heck, I don't even like him. Well that is my excuse if anyone asks me.

Toushirou was desired by everyone (I am sure even the guys would like to have a try at him, what a image that creates). He didn't really create desire, all he did was walk and he became desire. I was sometimes excluded because I had known him when he was younger, way younger. But at last, he moved and here he is now.

"Why are you here now Kurosaki?" The fat principal asked annoyed.

I threw my bag onto the chair thats basically reserved for me. I was about to explain but in came mister wet dream himself. The principal gasped as his pheromones lashed out at him. I felt my breath lift away at his breathtaking presence. And then reality slipped back.

"Teacher was reading some kind of wet dream of his." I grinned and pointed to him. "See principal I have a legitimate reason for being here!" This was grade 12 was heaven sakes! We do not need to hear this kind of stuff.

"You mean, I have a legitimate reason, not you." The wet dream countered.

"Oh yeah, what's your reason?" I stood up and faced him. He moved his body closer to mine and starred down at me. His teal green eyes narrowed. "I was sent here because I had chose not to do my homework."

"That is weak..." My mind blanked out for a second. Images coming across my vision.

His body pushed mine against the wall, his hands running all over my body as his eager mouth kissed mine. I let my hands roam up his shirt and then toward his pants. He undid his pants allowed my hands to slid down to his penis. His hands up him shirt while he continued to kiss my neck and collarbone now. During this I played with his hardening member.

"Oh my god! Your pheromones are now affecting the way I am thinking!" I burst out loud. The principal blinked twice then burst out laughing.

"Kurosaki, I think your English teacher may actually be affecting you now." I sunk low into the chair beside me.

Hitsugaya Toushirou smirked. "What were you imaging of me now? Was it the way my hands went down your body or was it yours down mine?"

He threw my cloths off in a rush. I lifted his shirt off of him while he pushed himself out of his boxers and pants. He went back to running his cold hands down my heated body and all over my inner thighs. He slipped his fingers into my panties and with a fluid motion slid them down my legs. I undid the snap on my my bra allowing him to freely roam my breasts with his hands. With one finger he entered inside of me and the other he used to lightly twist my nipple. The combination with his mouth working over my other nipple was exhilarating. I gasped when he put another finger inside of me and slowly moved inside and outside. I arched my back into his body. Taking out his fingers he moved his mouth to mine and kissed me gently. He lowered himself to the ground, my back still against the wall. He opened my legs and licked the inner thigh area before moving his tongue over my opening and kissing it. He lightly danced his tongue over my clitoris gaining a long moan from me. He continued to rub his tongue across my clitoris until he pushed against it lightly then let it go then pressed harder. My breath escaped my mouth and a moan as well. He flicked his tongue again and then brought my clitoris into his mouth and sucked on it lightly. My legs shudder and made to move closer together but his hands kept them open. He sucked harder and harder until I moaned hard and almost climaxed.

"Please...do not stop...!" I whispered my breath coming in short bursts. The principal blanked and excused us from his office. We stood in the hallway, me breathing hard and him standing there perplexed. The images came back again. This time I was more willingly to allow them.

He pushed his tongue inside my vagina and thrust in and out. He paused to explore inside of me. I moaned continuously not really caring whether someone hear me or not. He pulled his tongue out and licked my lower lips and played around with my clitoris some more. When he stood up and pushed me hard against the wall. His heavy breath heated my wet lips. I could feel his hips pressed tightly against my own hips. He had positioned himself in front of my wet opening ready to enter inside of me. I moaned into his mouth when he slowly entered into me. I knew he was doing this to create more pleasure into my already maxed out body.

I moaned out loud. My face was all flushed; I was certain of this. "You are a pervert." Hitsugaya Toushirou heavy breath went down my neck. My heaving chest slowed down and continued at its normal pace.

"How are you doing this?" I asked him roughly.

"Doing what?" He asked puzzled.

"How you are affecting me so much."

More visions filled my head.

"Dammit Toushirou." I moaned.

"Your own fault..." He muttered erotically.

"How so..."

This continued on for a while, however there were some more interruptions from the daydreaming. Ignoring the dream images, it was just like it always was. The two of us fighting over something extremely pointless.

That was when I felt his lips press against mine hard. "Want to live your wet dream?" He asked while his hands slid up my shirt.

"Do I ever." I moaned. He pushed me into the bathroom and looked the door behind him. "You better take me right now Hitsugaya Toushirou!" I yelled.

"I sure as hell well." You want to know what happens? Think of any wet dream; I am sure you get the idea.

The epilogue?

Well, after that day we both some how came to a conclusion (after many secret 'meetings') that we mutually liked each other more than friends, enemies, or just 'playmates'. He asked me out, awkwardly considering we already crossed many lines. But nevertheless, he asked me out and I accepted.

We still have our 'play dates' just in better surroundings. However, we also have actually dates. These are rather loud. We tend to fight all the time during them.


End file.
